Usuario:DreadStinger
DreadStinger (ドレッドスティンガーDoreddoSutingā) es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del Proyecto Chrome7 en Facility 7, junto con TorbelMalecto. Apariencia DreadStinger es un lobo cáfe antropomorfo que tiene amputada la mano derecha, la pierna izquierda y la cola. Su pierna y cola fueron reemplazadas por los cientificos de Facility 7 con extenciones de hierro que lo hicieron mas rapido, fuerte y peligroso. Además se le agregó un Buster, similar al de Mega Man o X, de color verde. Su logo de Maverick esta en la palma de su mano izquierda. Historia DreadStinger, hijo de DreadExcel y LunaStinger, era un joven lobo que fue expulsado de su manada y estaba a punto de iniciar una manada junto a su esposa Faraday. Esa misma noche fue capturado por cazadores en una jaula de acero, mientras veia como asesinaban a Faraday. Los cazadores lo vendieron a cientificos de Facility 7, donde le amputaron la pierna y la cola como parte del Proyecto Chrome7. Un mes despues, logro escapar de Facility 7, y se clausuró Chrome7. Desde entonces era un lobo diferente, era solitario y no tenia ni manada, ni mucho menos amigos. 7 años mas tarde, es disparado por unos cientificos con francotiradores que querian reanudar el Proyecto Chrome7, y es llevado de nuevo a Facility 7, donde conoce por primera vez a TorbelMalecto, su primer amigo en 7 años. Cuando reiniciaron Chrome7 terminaron los experimentos en Dread y en Torbel, donde le dieron su Buster a Dread y su cañon a Torbel. Los dos juntos lograron derrotar a los cientificos, liberar a los sobrevivientes y destruir Facility 7 para que no reanudaran Chrome7 jamas. Versiones reconstruidas de los Robot Masters fueron enviadas para detener el semejante poder de Dread y Torbel. Miles de Robot Masters y proyectos de Chrome7 murieron en la batalla y sobresalieron Dread y Torbel. Pero Torbel fue infectado por una mutacion de Roboenza, que no lo mato, si no que lo hizo ambicioso por el poder y lo hizo perder el control, se lanzó contra Dread, rompiendo con su amistad. Por fin, el Dr. Light ,el Dr. Wily y el Dr. Cossack crearon el Rayo Criogenico, que los guardaria cautivos por 100 años si recibir daño alguno, pero los enviaron a lugares distantes en la tierra para que las personas del futuro pudieran derrotarlos, sin que ellos iniciaran una guerra. A Dread lo enviaron a Mexico, mientras que a Torbel lo enviaron a Alemania. Dread fue descongelado un año antes que Torbel gracias a unos pequeños niños que hicieron la descongelacion mas rapida. Dread brincó hacia lo desconocido y cayo sobre un transportador que lo envio cerca del edifico de los Maverick Hunters. Entró al edificio ya que habia mucho humanos rodeandolo. Alli conocio por primera vez a Zero , quien lo entrenó para convertirse en un Maverick Hunter. En su primera mision solo, fue infectado por el Virus Sigma convirtiendolo en un Maverick. Aunque estaba infectado por el virus el no se dio cuenta de que era uno, hasta que vio el logo de Maverick en su mano, pero decidio esconderlo de los demas Reploids . El siguió con su trabajo normalmente. Gustos Música #Rock , Metal , Rock & Roll , etc. #Dubstep #Reggae (NO REGGUETON) #Country #Techno Bandas y Artistas Favoritos #Rie fu #Rise Against #Skillet #System of a Down #Metallica #AC/DC #Disturbed #Bob Marley #Johnny Cash #Sick Puppies #Lynyrd Skynyrd #Italobrothers #the GazettE #Nickelback #Audioslave #The Offspring #Skrillex #Coldplay #Rammstein #The Beatles #Van Halen #Hatsune Miku #PSY #Foster the People #deadmau5 Top 10 en su Celular #For You-Rie fu #Gangnam Style-PSY #Don't Make me Wild like You #Life is Like a Boat-Rie fu #Tsukiakari-Rie fu #Voice-Rie fu #Anata go Koko ni Iru Riyuu-Rie fu #Tsuki no ue-Rie fu #Kiss U Goodbye-Rie fu #I Wanna Go to a Place...-Rie fu Fotos que me Gustan d424a80f76e16bf552a09fae02fee808_64949.gif|El Gordo Inuyasha_by_kabocky.jpg|Inuyasha typographic_protoman__by_jmirman-d36q5dk.jpg|Protoman 07.gif|El Joto de Elecman 522773_397999253569330_1870902489_n.jpg|Problem Goku? 539383_258807384223484_957813379_n.jpg|Na na na na na na na na 599247_407911989250439_1478054502_n.jpg|Si no entiendes esto, no eres verdadero fan de DB The Real Villain.jpg|True Story 2nd Time Boss.jpg|Mi cara cuando pierdo... Categoría:Usuarios